Pink Pride Palace Planet
by WinxClub Specialist Lisa
Summary: Tras enterarse de que su madre era La misma Diamante Rosa, muchas cosas cambiaron para Steven. Pero lo que el no sabía, es que muy pronto hará una especie de descubrimiento, lo cual lo conllevará a el y a sus amigas Gemas a una de la aventuras más impresionantes y más misteriosas, nunca antes conocidas, y juntos enfrentaran a una adversaria que nunca antes habían conocido.


Introducción.

Hace miles de años atrás, antes de la llegada de la gran autoridad Diamante al planeta tierra, existía una especie muy desconocida y poco usual de gema en el universo, cuyo único objetivo era el tener que servir y ser fiel a uno de los cuatro diamantes del Planeta Madre, y ese diamante era el mismo Diamante Rosa, pese a no haber tenido aún una colonia propia.

Con respecto al tema sobre aquella gema de especie nunca antes vista en el universo, no se sabía casi nada de aquella gema sirvienta de Diamante rosa, pero para quienes apenas la conocieron, se rumoraba que esa gema misteriosa poseía un comportamiento muy oportunista y demasiado obsesionada con llamar la atención, con la intensión de ser reconocida como una gema muy importante en el universo.

Un día, la gema misteriosa y seguidora de Diamante Rosa, al escuchar las quejas de sus ama y señora de querer al fin un planeta propio y una colonia propia en donde poder gobernar, aquella gema seguidora suya, sin pensarlo dos o tres veces, creyó que esta sería una oportunidad perfecta de probarle a su ama y señora de ser digna de ser una de las gemas más importantes dentro del futuro reino de Diamante Rosa. Por lo que aquella gema oportunista decidió robar el prototipo de una nave, y con ello, secuestrar a muchas gemas rechazadas por el planeta madre y por la gran autoridad diamante en general, obligándolas a estas mismas a funcionarse y de allí, buscar un planeta perfecto para que Diamante Rosa pueda tener al fin lo que estuvo anhelando por mucho tiempo atrás.

Muy pronto, las miles de fusiones de gemas defectuosas, bajo la batuta de la misteriosa cierva de Diamante Rosa, han logrado encontrar un planeta, que si bien era demasiado inútil como para la creación de nuevas gemas, al ser este un planeta de solo arena y sin rocas sólidas, aquel nuevo planeta era lo suficientemente útil para la creación de importantes monumentos para toda clase de gemas en el universo.

Tras la colonización de aquel nuevo planeta, la gema que guio a las fusiones en la colonización en enorgulleció tanto de haberle dado su primer planeta a su Diamante, que decidió mandarle un mensaje a su ama y señora, indicando que ahora poseía un planeta propio para comenzar su primera colonia como gobernante, junto con los demás diamantes. Por desgracia, Diamante Rosa nunca pudo recibir el mensaje de su seguidora más fiel, y por lo tanto, Diamante Rosa nunca llego al planeta el cual le fue otorgado por dicha gema seguidora suya.

Aquella gema misteriosa, finalmente se impacientó y enfureció, obligándola a si misma a tomar las riendas por su cuenta, investigando el motivo por el cual su diamante nunca fue al planeta ofrecido por aquella seguidora. Y para cuando logro saber el motivo, ella enloqueció, culpando a los otros tres diamantes de haber estropeado su oportunidad de obtener finalmente un título como gema de gran importancia en el universo, cosa que provoco mucha enemistad entre aquella gema resentida y frustrada contra los tres diamantes a los cuales ella se negaba a servir.

Poco después, no se volvió a saber más de aquella gema fiel seguidora de diamante rosa, salvo que hubo un caso de unas cuantas Peridots corruptas que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, pero se rumoreaba que fue la gema misteriosa quien secuestro aquellas Peridots, obligándolas a construir un dispositivo capaz de manipular la mente de otras gemas en el universo. En un momento dado, luego de que el aparato de control mental fuese terminado, los tres diamantes llegaron al escondite de la gema misteriosa para castigarla por haberlas desafiado y negarse a verlos como líderes, es en este momento en donde aquella gema usa el dispositivo en contra de los tres diamantes, borrando para siempre sus recuerdos sobre la existencia de quien las había desafiado.

Muy pronto, la gema misteriosa decidió auto proclamarse como líder del planeta al cual colonizó, y fiel canciller de Diamante Rosa, ganándose así el reconocimiento de las gemas a las cuales secuestro para colonizar aquel planeta, y haciéndoles creer que Diamante Rosa seguía viva para asegurar su estatuto como gema de alto rango. Y desde entonces, la nueva líder del planeta Rosa regresaba al planeta tierra, en secreto, para secuestrar gemas rotas, para luego someterlas reparación en su planeta, para más tarde resguardarlas y mantenerlas en dicho planeta donde gobernaba.


End file.
